


The Power of God and Anime

by Noh



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Stupidity, k i n d a, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noh/pseuds/Noh
Summary: They get anime in the House now.





	The Power of God and Anime

**Author's Note:**

> i said something in the HC discord and then decided to do this stupidity while stuffing my face with pork chops

    “You’re the _tsundere_ ,” Felix didn’t understand the terminology, but from the glint in Bennett’s eye, he knew he should be scowling━ so he was. “And our imouto!”

There was a giggle somewhere over his shoulder and his scowl only intensified, swiveling to look at Charlotte. She had her fingers pressed over her mouth, shoulder shaking with mirth and not even his glare made her quiet. At the least, she managed to look apologetic, briefly setting a hand on his shoulder.

    “Don’t you mean otouto?” She questioned, tilting her head gently to look at the blonde. Bennett was quiet behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to take in the idiot, tongue poking from between his lips and eyes to the ceiling in thought. “Nah! Even _you’re_ more a otouto than Mr. Honikker.”

    Charlotte blinked. “O-Oh. Thank you?” That didn’t sound reassuring at all. “What is **that** supposed to mean?” Felix pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. “What does _any_ of this mean?”

    “Just that you should call ME _nii-chan_ , and her _nee-chan._ Got it?” Bennett winked and Felix believed if he grew any more irritated, his face was going to get stuck. “If ya really wanna know, come watch it with us next time, Mr. Honikker. It’s almost as good as _The Return of Alphia and Her Broken Heart_ .” Anything was better than that soap opera trash. If he hadn’t seen the elder boy in tears over the show night after night, he would’ve claimed he was only interested because the genre had _soap_ in it. “Anime isn’t so bad! There’s plenty of cute girls,” Bennett nudged him with an elbow and he punched the other in the shoulder, relishing in the yelp he caused.

     “I’m too busy to take time off and I would like to continue working. That is all you wanted, correct? Could I get back to work now?” He could hear the chemist grumbling but he ignored it, pleased when two pairs of steps sounded towards the doorway.

He was left on his own for a moment, merrily turning back to the project sitting on his desk. Some of the papers had been strewn about when Bennett had hopped up onto the surface but they were stacked neatly once more. Picking up a vial, he swirled the contents in thought before his door creaked once more. Lovely.

     Charlotte’s head peeked at him, just her eyes from over the door. “Imouto means…” He could practically feel her nervous shifting as she cleared her throat, “It means little brother. Nii-chan and Nee-chan mean big brother and big sister. That's all.” Then she dipped back out hurriedly, shutting his door quietly.

Vial still in hand, Felix felt his face flush horribly and he hunched his shoulders instinctively to hide himself despite the fact no one was around to witness his shameful moment. Little brother? Despite the fact it'd all been a joke, his stomach turned and his heart fluttered disturbingly in his chest. It wasn't an entirely ... distasteful thought. It made him feel light for a moment but he quickly squashed the sensation and tried to shove the interaction to the back of his mind.

Although ... if all that meant _that,_ then otouto must've been the only available option left; little sister. Why had Charlotte suggested _that_ be correct? She wasn't one for those types of jokes, really. Bennett was clearly rubbing off on her and he turned back to his work with renewed energy. The only way to make sure his influence wasn't too strong was to finish up his work here and shove himself between them on the couch later tonight.

You know, to monitor them and all. It wasn't like he wanted to sit and watch anime with them or anything.


End file.
